What Should Have Happened in 'Mr Yin Presents'
by Miss Basset
Summary: The goods news is that your lady detective friend is still very much alive. The bad news, for you anyway, is that I have now met your current object of affection. He sure is a feisty one, isn't he? - Shassie alternative to 'Mr. Yin Presents'
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What Should Have Happened in 'Mr. Yin Presents'

**Author:** Basset

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** Shassie (Shawn/Lassie)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for 'Mr. Yin Presents'

**Summary: **A Shassie alternative to 'Mr. Yin Presents' where Lassie is stuck under the pier.

**Author's Note:** I think this is my calling in life, rewriting Psych scenes with Shassie. Well, if it is, I hope I'm good at it. And I just realized, I'm _so_ creative with titles and summaries.  
I sure seem to like making Lassie suffer, first he thinks he's dying because of Thornburg, and now he's kidnapped by a lunatic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Psych, though I wish I did.

**

* * *

**

**At The Parking Garage -Lassiter's POV-**

I really wasn't entirely sure why everyone had chosen me to go pick up Spencer's girlfriend. I had never shown anything even remotely close to friendship towards her, but the chief had insisted that she was most likely to be targeted by Yin and needed a competent police escort. If there was one thing that I could do, it was escort people. And shoot things, but that was beside the point.

"How was Uganda?" I asked, not really caring, as I carried the teacher's bags to the trunk of my car.

Ms. Lytar smiled briefly at me and I didn't return it. "It was rich, compelling, a must see. What is this about Detective?" I rolled my eyes, not impressed by her sarcasm. My charge didn't seem to notice my disdain for her as she continued to smile at me.

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'm just here to make sure you get home in one piece." _'Or in lots of little pieces'_ I added in my head. The image of presenting Ms. Lytar's diced up body in a garbage bag to Spencer brought a smile to my face. But no, I couldn't do that. That would be illegal.

The kindergarten teacher sighed and followed me to the side door of my car. "Why wouldn't I be? This is ridiculous. I am beyond jet-legged, just tell me what's going on."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I closed her door. "Please Ms. Lytar, just shut up and follow my orders." She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat, obviously upset.

Smiling to myself that I had successfully shut her up, I didn't notice someone creep up behind me until it was to late. I felt a sharp pain course though my body as someone stabbed a needle in my neck. Grunting, I fell forward, unable to stop myself.

This was just great. I heard Spencer's girl shrieking in the distance, but felt to tired to do anything about it. Wait; wasn't I supposed to be doing something? Protect someone?

Darkness was starting to cloud my vision as I finally remembered what I was supposed to do. "Ugh, Spencer's going to kill me." I muttered before closing my eyes.

**

* * *

**

**At The Police Station -Shawn's POV-**

I paced all around the Chief's office**, **impatiently waiting for Lassiter to call me. He had promised he would be in contact the minute Abigail stepped off the plane, so what was wrong? Of course I thought Lassie was a very competent police officer (though maybe not detective), but I still felt uneasy.

The minute my phone rang, I jumped and quickly grabbed it, and letting out a large breath I had been unaware that I had been holding. "It's Lassiter." I told everyone as I answered it. "Hey Lassie. How's Abs doing?" I asked, barely containing my grin. Everything was going to turn out okay.

"Hello Shawn. I have good news and bad news." The grin slid off of my face and my hand started shaking so hard I nearly dropped my phone. He... he had Lassie's phone, which most likely meant that he had Lassie.

I quickly put my iPhone on speaker and set it in the middle of the table, still very much visibly shaken. I hadn't thought for a second that Lassiter would be targeted. Sure, I was completely and totally in love with the man, but I hadn't thought it was so obvious that a serial killer would take advantage of it. No one else in the department knew, right?

Yin continued, sounding as though he was thoroughly enjoying this, "The goods news is that your lady detective friend is still very much alive. The bad news, for you anyway, is that I have now met your current object of affection. He sure is a feisty one, isn't he? Nearly took my eye out when he woke up. I understand your predicament. They're both so you. But it isn't nice to be playing with both of their heartstrings Shawn. So I'm doing you a favor here by forcing you to choose." How could anyone be so sick as to think messing with people's emotions was fun? Yang had been right, this guy was much worse.

"Choose?" I managed to croak out. My voice seemed to have been lost from the shock of learning that my little Lassie's life was in danger.

A chuckle came from the other end of the phone as Yin once again spoke. "Yes Shawn. Who do you care more about? Because you can't save them both."

My brain finally clicked into action mode and I reached for my phone, yelling as loud as I could. "Wait! Is Abigail okay? What have you done with her?"

All that answered my question was a very sinister laugh and a click.

**

* * *

**

**Extended Author's Note:** So, at the end of Lassie's part he still thinks that Yin is going for Abigail, so that's why he said that Shawn was going to kill him. Just thought I should clear that up.

Every time you review, an angel gets their wings. Or a Shassie fan gets a slice of pizza. Whichever one floats your boat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took a while. I've had this written for a week or two, but I kept forgetting to post it. And then Invisalite (who's amazing and awesome) said she would Beta it for me, so that took some more time. Not that I'm complaining.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych.

* * *

I still couldn't believe it. This was not happening to me. How was I supposed to choose between Lassie and Jules? Sure, I obviously wanted to go off and rescue my fair Lassiekinz and be the knight in shining armor and sweep the head detective off his feet, but apart from me being unlikely to even pick the man up (and him refusing to let me touch him), I couldn't leave Jules. She was my friend, and a damn good one at that, probably second only to Gus. I couldn't just forget about her. And then there was the problem of not knowing where either of them was.

My head was pressed against the cool stone reception counter at the front of the police station, and I was glad that no one was trying to tell me that everything was going to be okay. Because it sure as hell wasn't. Someone was going to die, and the Santa Barbara Police Department was going to lose at least one of their best detectives. I hadn't realize Gus had walked up beside me until he started to speak.

"Abigail is okay. She didn't get a good look at Yin."

I gave no sign that I even knew that Gus existed. "You want something from the snack machine? You know, they have bugles."

I was grateful for the poor attempts my best friend was making to try and help me cheer up, but we both knew it was pointless. There was nothing either one of us could say that would magically make both Lassiter and Juliet appear again, unharmed.

With a sigh Gus patted my shoulder and left, probably to go and find that vending machine. That man couldn't go an hour without something to eat. I almost started to laugh when my phone rang. Glancing down, my heart stopped for a fraction of a second. It was Jules.

"This is it! This is it!" I shouted, running into the Chief's office and placing my phone on speaker. "What is the clue? What's the clue?" I spoke into the phone, unable to stop myself from bringing a fist down on the desk and scattering a few of the Chief's belongings.

I hadn't expected Jules' voice, and when she spoke, my heart nearly stopped again.

"Shawn, I'll drop by half past 4:00. My hands are on my face. Please come quick, or this could be messy."

A confused look passed over my face as I tried to figure out what she had meant by that. But before I could give it much more thought, Jules was speaking again, with more urgency.

"Shawn, you can still save Lassi-"

Before she could finish, the phone was hung up.

Running a hand over my face, I took a few deep breaths. What the hell was wrong with these sick and twisted serial killers? Why did they feel the need to mess with my emotions? Why me?

"Hands on my face! It's a clock," Gus blurted out, once again showing how incredibly useful he could be. Not that anyone had ever doubted that.

Henry was the next to speak, his serious, thinking face in full mode. "Half past four, this could get messy."

"I'll drop by," the Chief finished for him, her thinking face also in place.

Buzz, who had been standing near the back, piped up. "She's Kim Novack in Vertigo."

"I'll… drop by," The Chief repeated again, running a hand through her hair.

I also ran a hand through my hair, hoping that my voice was steady enough to talk. "Instead of a bell tower..."

Gus finished my sentence for me, already knowing what came next.

"It's a clock tower. It's the clock tower!"

With that, Buzz grabbed his keys and headed off, intent on finding Jules.

Calling after him, the Chief placed both of her hands on her desk.

"McNabb, wait. There is still another detective out there, he deserves a chance. If we have the slightest clue..."

Buzz turned around, his stance oddly defiant.

"You've got other units Chief. O'Hara is one of the few cops around here who respects what I do and thinks that I will actually amount to something one day. I have to go and repay the favor."

With that, the rookie was off, sprinting down the hallway.

The Chief sighed and turned to me, her face looking extremely tired and worn out.

"Mr. Spencer, can you tell us where Lassiter is?"

I shook my head, sniffling a few times.

"I can't. There's no way to save them both. It's Jules. We know where she is, we follow Buzz. We save Juliet," I replied, shaking my head slowly._ Could this day get any worst? _

Nodding, the Chief grabbed her gun and badge.

"Okay, I'll drive. Henry, go home. Your role here is finished," She said before starting out of her office.

My father shook his head, following after her.

"Not a chance in hell."

I didn't pay too much attention to their argument once it reached the hall, as my mind was on other things. Like how I could even think about leaving Lassie and trying nothing to save him. I sure had a messed up way with showing people that I really cared about them. My head hung low, I followed the pair out of the office, hearing my dad say something about accepting a position with the police. I'd think about that later.

Suddenly, remembering something, I grabbed Gus' arm, forcing him to turn around and look at me.

"Gus, wait."

The image of Yang's picture on the cover of her book flashed through my mind.

"The cover. Yang didn't draw me; she drew Lassiter… on the pier. I think I know where he is!"

Nodding his head quickly, Gus turned to leave.

"Let's go get him."

I shook my head.

"No, no, no. I could be wrong. You, you go with the Chief, you help Buzz."

Narrowing his eyes, my best friend shook his head.

"Shawn, you're not going alone."

"Gus, the only way I cannot be there for Juliet is if I know that you are. And I won't be alone," I replied, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

* * *

**Extended Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this update.

Every time a review is posted, an angle gets his or her wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry this took so long. And that it's short. I'll hopefully be able to crank out some updates to everything soon, but it might take me until the summer (just a few more weeks!) to really get into writing mode.  
Invisalite is awesome. And not just because she is my Beta. She's just awesome in general.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Psych or any of the characters.

* * *

The car ride over to the pier had been horrible, and perhaps the longest I had ever had to endure. My mind kept drifting from Lassie to Jules, and I kept hoping that I had been right. What would Juliet think if I had just pushed her to the side for a random stab in the dark?

The minute Henry parked his truck, I reached for the handle and all but fell out the cab. Quickly finding my footing again, I started running towards the pier. Lassie was not going to die, not on my watch. He'd already been hurt enough because of me, I was not going to let some lunatic hurt my Lassie. Following after me, Henry glanced my way, as if waiting for instructions. Well, that was a nice change.

"Boats," I managed to say, bending slightly over to catch my breath.

Patting my back, my dad glanced over at the boats.

"All right, don't worry son. If he's here, we'll find him."

I nodded, watching the man run off to check the nearest boats. Just as I had started to follow him, I saw something out of the corner of my eye run by. Turning to face the unknown object, I held back a gasp. It was Mr. Yin.

So I had been right after all. Somehow controlling the urge to do a little happy dance, I took a few steps closer to the villain. "He's under the pier, isn't he?"

I could see the answer in his eyes, and without a second thought, I started to run down the wooden walkway, leaving the serial killer to run away. But I didn't have a choice. It was either save Lassie's life, or catch a criminal. The decision wasn't very hard to make.

After running for about 5 seconds, I noticed a large hole in one of the planks of wood. Bending down, I nearly cried with joy. A gagged Lassie was tied to one of the legs of the pier, and I was sure that I had never seen anything as wonderful as that.

"I see you Lassiekinz. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Are there any explosives I could trigger by coming in?"

After seeing Lassiter blink twice, a huge smile spread across my face. My Lassie was going to be all right! And then he would forever be in my debt, but I'd think about that later.

Grabbing my phone, I set it down next to the hole and ran over to the side of the pier, ready to jump. Climbing up over the rail, I took a large breath before jumping off into the icy cold water.

I heard my dad yell my name, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

Since when did I listen to him?

* * *

**Extended Author's Note**: Again, I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. I'm trying to update all of my stories, but like I said earlier, it might take me a while.

Every time someone posts a review, an angel gets their wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took a while, but school is finally out! Yay! So I will try to update once a week. Oh, and this is almost done!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Psych at all.

* * *

**Under the Pier -Lassie's POV-**

During the time I had been waiting, unsure if anyone would ever find me (or even bother to find me), I realized two things. One, I hated water. Especially cold, ocean water. Within minutes of being strapped to the pier, I could tell my body was beginning to shut down because of the freezing temperature. The second thing I became aware of was how I hated being tied up. The feeling of being completely useless and weak was driving my crazy.

I never would have thought that there would be a time in my life where Spencer's voice was the most beautiful sound on the planet, but as I heard him talking with Henry less than a hundred feet away, relief washed over me. I was going to be safe. Spencer would find me, and I'd be okay.

-x-

"Hey." Spencer muttered, pulling off my gag.

"Hey." I responded, giving the younger man a small smile.

Smiling back, the psychic placed his hand on my cheek, as if trying to confirm that I really was alive and there with him.

"Isn't this backwards? Aren't you supposed to be the one saving people from water, specifically young little boys trapped in wells?" he asked, his hand never leaving my face.

I couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Spencer to crack jokes when I had been tired up in freezing water for much to long.

"I guess you're right. We'll have to tell all the local psychopaths that they should kidnap you instead and leave clues for me."

Spencer nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but Henry's face appeared in the large hole above my head. "So, I finally managed to hook that large salmon we had been trying to find. But he got away. "

I shrugged, or shrugged as best I could while being tied up. "There's always next season."

Glancing up at his father, Spencer pointed to my bonds. "It's just rope. Please tell me you still carry your swiss."

Nodding, the older Spencer cracked a smile. "Of course I do. I taught you that."

"Come on in, the water's great." Spencer replied, grinning back. There seemed to be a lot of smiling going on for such a dire situation. Something seriously had to be wrong with these people. Who smiled that much when a man had been kidnapped by a serial killer and probably had very severe hypothermia?

Turning back to me, Spencer finally let his hand drop. "Just concentrate on your breathing Lassie. I promise not to try anything while I'm down there." He gave me a wink before diving down below the surface.

"Thank god for small mercies." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Extended Author's Note**: Again, it's short. Sorry about that. But the scenes are rather short, so I guess it isn't my fault.

Every time someone reviews, an angel gets his or her wings.


End file.
